


Queening

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2018, Modern AU, Oral Sex, gang hanging out first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: It wasn't until Dagur that Cami learned just how fun being Queen for a day - or even an hour - could be. Kinktober 2018.





	Queening

**The likelihood of any one person reading _every_ installment of Kinktober is very very slim, I imagine. But hopefully there'll be something for everyone at least once this month. Apologies if you only read one and it happens to be short!**

**Anywho, I digress.**

**This one grabbed me because of the _pairing,_ even though it only came with one kink. **

**Dagur/Cami - face sitting.**

**That sums it up really. Please don't get a bruised ego, these one shots are meant to be fun.**

-HTTYD-

He crossed his arms, leaning against the back of his seat with a frown on his scruffy face.

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I can guarantee you, as a woman, I do!"

"One guy does not a truth make."

Cami raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Probably came out wrong" Dagur ran a scarred hand through his messy hair "what I _meant_ was that just cus one guy was like that doesn't mean they all are!"

Smirking, Cami turned to the other ladies in the room - Astrid, Heather and Ruff.

"Girls. Current boyfriends not-withstanding, how many guys have you dated that were fair on the oral game?"

She knew from various conversations that all three were satisfied by the regularity of oral sex in their present relationships, so asking them about those wouldn't get the right answer. The boyfriends in question - Hiccup, Justin and Scott - all cleared their throats and seemed fascinated by something else, while Eret and Tuff cracked up laughing - what would they know? They didn't date girls.

"Are we including guys that only did it for like, two minutes and barely got us started?"

"Yes. Unless you repaid him with equally bad blowjobs."

Dagur frowned as the girls began counting.

"Two."

Heather went first, Astrid following.

"Four."

Ruff took a minute to think herself.

"Are one night stands included? Cus that's like a dozen. If not, then yeah four."

Quite pleased with her results, Cami turned to Dagur.

"I have not met a girl who has never encountered a guy who doesn't go down, but expects blowjobs. How many girls have _you boys_ encountered where the reverse was true? None, right?"

Four nods. Well, four nods and Eret miming a particularly obvious head-bobbing motion on his beer bottle. Cami tried not to laugh aloud.

"That's what I thought. I think you'll find, Dagur dear, that I was right to begin with."

Grumbling, Dagur picked up his drink and glowered over it for a few seconds before conversation moved on to another topic. Truth be told, Cami mostly forgot about it until later, when everyone was getting ready to leave and only the brawny red-head remained after a tipsy Tuff wound his way drunkenly up Cami's garden path.

For a heartbeat, she was surprised when Dagur grabbed her, hauled her slight frame against his solid chest with a growl that _did_ something to her. Then Cami remembered that he had her permission to do such things; as the only two singletons in their friendship group, there were running jokes on when the two would get together, but Cami had no intentions of dating Dagur ever.

That didn't mean she couldn't fuck him.

"Was that a dig at me earlier?"

Feeling him already hard at her back, Cami stretched her body out, smirking.

"That depends" she twisted, ensuring to brush against him with purpose "do you think I go down on you more than you go down on me?"

"Yes, but in my defence, you always start it."

Well, Cami couldn't argue with that. Something about the way he growled and bucked was incredibly erotic, the pulse of him in her mouth enough to make her wet. He was a few inches taller than her, but the way she leant against him and the fact his head was already tilting forward meant he was close enough for her to taste the cherry on his breath.

"That doesn't mean you can't repay the favour."

Her hand groped behind her, feeling the taut muscle of his thigh before she found the swell at his groin.

"Somehow, I doubt you ever have any issues telling a guy if he isn't up to scratch."

Again, excellent point. Dagur really had started to pay attention.

"True. But you do get brownie points for initiative."

Cami would never admit it, but there was a faint thrill in the way he could lift her so easily, the thick muscles in his arms flexing as Dagur hiked her up, twisting her in his hold until their mouths could clash. She only knew he'd moved when he fell back, taking her with him to the sofa without ceasing the assault on her mouth. Cami gave as good as she got, biting back at his lips and shoving his tongue back with her own. Dagur conceded, but only for a second before he was tugging the fastening of her skirt, growling as it stuck and giving up in favour of reaching beneath it.

The sofa hit her back unexpectedly as Dagur yanked her underwear down, eyes dark and mouth twisted into a feral smirk that made her knees shake despite the horizontal position.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Initiative."

He never was very patient. Not that Cami especially minded right now, already feeling that pleasant scruff burn against her inner thigh when Dagur finally removed impeding cotton and lowered his head. She gripped his hair, shoved him back and saw the protest rising from his throat.

"On your back."

It didn't take much convincing before Dagur switched places, grabbing at her thighs to haul her closer and barely giving Cami chance to brace a hand on the back of the sofa as coarse hair met delicate skin. She bit her lip as Dagur's tongue slid out, tasting wetness already built by the rough kisses, the anticipation of his mouth on her. Trying to stay quiet, Cami buried a hand in his messy hair, both her hands curling into fists as he began to lap at her in earnest.

As much as she enjoyed the feel of him in her mouth, hot and hard and heavy, nothing quite matched the feel of _his_ mouth on _her._ The scrape on her inner thighs of his beard, the fact his busy tongue could do more than annoy her. Cami gave up on staying quiet, jaw falling open to let muffled moans and gasps free as she rutted against Dagur's mouth, squirming and shifting to try and get more of that wet, hot muscle dragging across her clit. His hands gripped at her thighs tight enough to bruise, probably the only thing stopping Cami from just falling off when his tongue darted up, sent a tremor through her legs that left her _weak_ and she knew she wasn't even halfway done yet.

He'd been passable at best the first time they hooked up, but Cami found that under the stubborn, grunting animal exterior that had more than made up for mediocre oral when he fucked her later... Dagur was surprisingly eager to learn and incredibly eager to please, actively getting off on turning her on, making her shudder and shout in ecstasy. _Now,_ now he was brilliant and never failed to leave her shaking, panting, with dizzying heat rolling through her in waves over and over. Especially like _this..._ something about the flash of his eyes when he looked up, the wet breaths he drew in and the angle his tongue could only reach when she straddled his face, it all sent her arousal climbing.

Plus, there was something deeply _primal_ about feeling a little more powerful when she was atop him, that Dagur laid back and let her use his face for her pleasure. She could certainly see why some called it 'queening'. Dagur's face made a mighty fine throne...

And, Cami mused with ever-decreasing brain power, he probably liked it when she took his cock down her throat. It was reciprocal. One hand left her thigh, a phantom of the bruising grip still throbbing on her skin while his fingers slid down, curving at an unusual angle - or different to when she was on her back, anyway - to account for the position as they pressed inside her. Cami rocked back, urging the digits deeper before pushing forward to chase the wet pressure of his tongue again. He swiped it over her swollen clit, letting out those little groans in response to Cami moaning; she knew if she looked, she'd see a bulge straining at his jeans.

Yanking roughly at his hair won Cami more sounds, one in particular accompanied by a hot breath of his that almost made her cross-eyed, followed by Dagur's lips sealing over her clit to apply a little suction as his fingers nudged her g-spot, the tremor that wracked Cami a tempting hint of what was coming. Her thighs tightened on his head, fingers flexing where they knotted in his hair. Dagur knew the signs, could read when Cami was getting close to climax, fucked her with his fingers harder as his mouth and tongue skated and sucked and licked until she could handle no more.

It probably hurt how tight her fingers clutched his scalp, how her thighs crushed his head between them, but Dagur didn't protest, continuing to use his mouth to carry her through her high as she clenched around his fingers and cursed violently in the throes of heated pleasure.

Finally the waves receded, left Cami quivering, gasping, t-shirt wet with sweat on her back and a distinctly boneless feeling travelling down her limbs as both struggled to catch their breath. Dagur gripped her hips firmly, lifting her further down his body so he could shuffle into leaning back on his elbows, lifting his head from the cushions. His hair was sticking up oddly where Cami had fisted at it. His face was wet, lips swollen, pupils dilated. Cami adjusted so his erection didn't dig into her; she was too sensitive there and then.

"So, do I get brownie points now?"

Cami rolled her eyes, would have smacked him if she could be bothered to reach.

"Ask me later."

-HTTYD-

**I often feel like I must have written all the ships anyone could ship, but then I find myself proven wrong! Still, another off the list.**


End file.
